


Of Strippers and Bros

by tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied BokuAkaKuroKen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Strippers & Strip Clubs, in the future, kind of how they meet?, not in this actual story, stripper akaashi, stripper kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: “Why the fuck are we in a strip club?"





	Of Strippers and Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble just for warm-ups. This one is slightly nsfw though so....

Kuroo was at a loss. As Bokuto removed his blindfold he had to do a double take before turning back to face him.

“What the fuck?”

“Relax. Trust me, you’re gonna enjoy this,” said the owl guy, sporting a mischevious smirk as he grabbed Kuroo by the shoulders and turning him around to face the stage.

Kuroo let himself be led to the front row where Bokuto promptly sat his ass down. The next few minutes passed in a haze because Kuroo was still in a mild state of shock and the bright lights and loud music weren’t helping. He saw Bokuto ordering drinks and once the waiter left he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“What are you doing? We are underage, bro? Drinking at home is one thing but… What if we get caught?” he asked and Bokuto let out a laugh before leaning over to whisper in Kuroo’s ear in return.

“Why can’t you just relax and have some fun? Or do I have to make you like I did last time?” he tilted his head and let his teeth graze over the man’s earlobe, lightly enough to send shivers down his spine.

Kuroo grumbled and settled back, not wanting to get hard already. Their drinks arrived and Kuroo tentatively took a sip, the familiar burning sensation of the alcohol slowly helping him unwind.

Not too long passed and a man walked onstage. He called everyone’s attention but Kuroo was too busy giggling drunkenly with his lover to pay attention to the man’s words.

“It’s showtime, I really want you to watch it,” said Bokuto, redirecting his boyfriend’s attention back to the stage where two men stepped out.

Kuroo’s eyes immediately drifted to the smaller one. His body was slender but his black shiny thongs hugged his ass perfectly. The dimmed red light reflected off his shiny skin, making it look purely delicious. His eyes then drifted to the boy’s arms and to his hands where fingerless black gloves gave him a more mysterious air. Then Kuroo saw the boy’s neck, a thick choker around it, and Kuroo thought he looked just like a kitten, and he wanted the boy to be his kitten. That was when he came to his senses and realized he had come with his boyfriend. He turned around and stared in shock at his boyfriend who was drooling over the other stripper.

“Why the fuck are we in a strip club?” he yelled over the loud music and the cheers of the gross middle aged men in the bar.

The lustful look Bokuto gave him went straight to his dick. “I knew you’d like the tiny one,” he whispered, placing his hand on Kuroo’s thigh and sliding it up, smirking when he found him already half-hard. Kuroo’s breath hitched and he looked Bokuto in the eyes.

“Do you want to?” he asked, his voice shaking with arousal and anticipation.

“Only if you do,” Bokuto replied and Kuroo couldn’t help but moan, looking back at the stage, where the kitten-like boy was grinding against the other stripper, who Kuroo realized was just as beautiful.

His hair was short and dark black, his body was sculpted with the perfect amount of muscles that shouldn’t fit such a slender body but somehow only made it more angelic somehow. Maybe the word should be hellish because Kuroo was sure he would be going to hell for the utter lust that consumed him. His outfit was similar to the blond’s, but the thong certainly accentuated his ass more effectively. Brown eyes met hazy dark green and Kuroo melted.

“So you are enjoying it…” Bokuto whispered, trailing kisses down his neck and sliding his hand down his pants.

Kuroo let out a moan and looked at him with the most pleading look Bokuto had ever witnessed.

“I want them,” his voice was dark, not matching his soft look, which made it so much more arousing for Bokuto to watch.

“I know love… Don’t worry. You’ll have them. Anything for you,” Bokuto whispered, grasping his lover’s member and causing him to moan so that everyone stared. They didn’t care. Neither did Akaashi and Kenma, who were enjoying the show happening in the front row.


End file.
